Hermanos
by Nande-chan
Summary: Dolía, dolía haber perdido a su hermano y más dolía pensar que él no fue capaz de hacer nada para impedirlo, que él no fue capaz de convencerlo de cambiar ni de protegerlo. Advertencias: Slash, incesto.


Fic escrito para Suiris en los Amigos invisibles de la torre.

Nada es mío.

Si pueden leer el fic con "Brothers" del soundtrack de Fullmetal Alchemist, creo que es mejor :)

Agradecimiento a Lore por estarlo checando y dar consejitos.

* * *

Sabía que ir al funeral era peligroso e innecesario, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Después de todo era su Reg, su hermano pequeño.

Vio como, contrario a lo que había pensado, el lugar estaba casi vacío. Solo estaban sus padres, totalmente desconsolados y lamentando la muerte de su hijo, su prima Narcissa con los ojos rojos y una mirada de lástima y, los que supuso, eran amigos de Regulus.

Hacía años que no veía a sus padres y el hecho de verlos de lejos en una situación así hacía que se sintiera mal. Porque más allá de todo lo que se habían dicho y de que él hubiese renunciado gustoso a ser su hijo estaban los recuerdos. Los momentos en los que su madre le había dedicado varias caricias y su padre lo miraba con orgullo. Nunca los había visto destrozados, para él siempre habían sido personas imperturbables y la forma en la que los recordaba nada tenía que ver con la imagen que se le presentaba justo ahora.

Poco a poco el día fue muriendo y las personas desapareciendo. Como supuso, los últimos en irse fueron sus padres. Cuando ya no había nadie alrededor se acercó a la tumba, mientras se preguntaba, no por última vez, qué hacía él ahí.

Se hincó frente a la lápida y acarició vagamente el epitafio, "siempre puros", no podría ser de otra forma, y sonrió con ironía. Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirlo, pero trató de mantenerlos alejados, sin mucho éxito. De pronto, se encontró sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas y con la visión borrosa.

Sentía la muerte de su hermano, pensaba en todo lo que él pudo haber hecho para evitarla y se sentía culpable, tan culpable. Tal vez si no hubiera abandonado la casa, tal vez si se hubiera mantenido más cerca de él los últimos años, si hubiera conservado la relación que tenían, si el cariño hubiese sido mayor que el orgullo y las diferencias de opinión, si lo hubiera podido convencer de no seguir al Señor Oscuro. Si hubiera… realmente patético para un Black, y Gryffindor por añadidura, pensar en un tonto hubiera.

Pensar en lo prometedor que el futuro era para ambos, pensar en ese futuro que hace años se había hecho añicos.

Y no puede evitar dejarse llevar por la impotencia y por el dolor. Por eso no le sorprende verse a sí mismo golpeando el suelo furiosamente como si aquel acto pudiese arreglar todo.

Y se hunde en sus recuerdos y trata de evitarlo, pero las imágenes llegan fugaces y con fuerza. Pronto siente que ya no es él mismo, que ya no está frente a la tumba de su hermano, que es solo un simple espectador de un pasado que parece no ser suyo.

En la aterradora y fría oscuridad siente la pequeña mano de Regulus, siente al niño meterse en su cama y decir que tiene miedo, que si puede dormir esa noche con él. Y él asiente y lo abraza, y hace que ambos se sientan seguros.

Después, siente el viento contra su rostro y escucha el grito de júbilo de Regulus, aparentemente Reg por fin había conseguido volar a la misma velocidad que él. Se oye a sí mismo felicitándolo y ve cómo es que una sonrisa asoma en sus labios.

Ve cómo es que sus juegos infantiles cambian y se hacen cada vez más maduros, cómo es que poco a poco despierta el libido en su piel y el deseo en su hermano. No es que nunca lo hubieran querido ni que les pareciera incorrecto, pero era extraño sentir eso por alguien, era totalmente nuevo para ambos y se sentía tan bien, se sentían tan llenos cuando estaban juntos, no estaban dispuestos a dejar escapar esa sensación.

Sentir las manos de Regulus sobre su cuerpo derritiéndolo y convirtiéndolo en fuego, recorrer cada centímetro de piel de su hermano, a veces con lentitud a veces con rapidez pero siempre con pasión. Acariciarse mutuamente, mientras los gemidos inundaban la habitación y el placer se hacía insoportable.

Sentir los besos, los apasionados, los dulces y tiernos, los entregados, los que le hacían perder el aliento y el control. El sabor de Regulus, no dulce ni salado, nada comparable a cualquier cosa que hubiese degustado antes o después. La calidez de sus labios y la agilidad de su lengua que hacían que él enloqueciera en cualquier instante.

Estar dentro de Regulus, sentir a su hermano rodeándolo y saber que era capaz de darle tanto placer como dolor. Tener el control, algo que Regulus ya no le dejaba tener tan a menudo.

Saber que Regulus solo sentía placer por y con él. Oír su nombre pronunciado con tal deseo que el solo hecho de recodarlo hacía que quemara. Saber que el acto era algo más que meramente físico, que involucraba más que un simple intercambio de fluidos corporales y contacto.

Y sabe que todo esto había caído en el olvido, que todo estaba enterrado bajo una gruesa capa de resentimiento. Piensa que si lo hubiera recordado antes, no, si ambos hubieran recordado, si nunca hubieran olvidado, el presente sería distinto.

Ahora se siente atravesado por una mirada de tristeza y lleno de una sensación de abandono que no puede evitar. Hogwarts, lo recuerda, recuerda ese día. Regulus diciéndole que no le dejara, él explicándole que el año siguiente los dos estarían ahí. Regulus mirándolo con reproche, él sintiéndose culpable.

Y es justo en ese momento cuando las cosas comienzan a precipitarse, cuando todo comienza a irse al carajo entre su hermano y él. Él va a Gryffindor, lo que conlleva la decepción y la desilusión en su familia, pero ¿qué puede hacer?

Las vacaciones de Navidad fueron las primeras de muchas más tensas que tendría. Nadie le reclamó nada, pero notaba la desilusión en sus miradas. El cambio no se notó de inmediato, aun no se notaba que las piezas habían comenzado a caer.

Su relación se había conservado casi intacta, salvo por el hecho de que siempre había un punto de resentimiento tanto en la mirada como en los actos de Regulus.

Cuando regresó a casa por el fin de curso, las cosas no habían mejorado, tampoco es que hubiesen empeorado, pero era incómodo estar ahí. Todo estaba en una especie de estado de latencia, como si esperara el momento perfecto para explotar.

Para ese entonces ya se había dado cuenta que no todo lo que profesaban sus padres, y su familia en general, era correcto. Muchas cosas eran simples tradiciones arcaicas y la superioridad de los sangre pura era algo muy cuestionable.

Impulsivo como él solo, no pudo soportar oír a su madre hablar sobre la inferioridad de los sangre sucia y de cómo debería de haber un estado de veto para entes así. La mujer ni siquiera se dignaba a considerarlos humanos, eran algo más parecido a bestias para ella. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que las piezas del dominó habían comenzado a caer hace mucho.

Fue la primera vez que una mujer lo golpeó.

Orgulloso, como cualquier Black, se fue de forma altiva a su habitación, sin dedicarle una sola mirada su madre. Al poco rato, oyó cómo es que alguien tocaba y abría la puerta, era Regulus.

Entró calladamente y se sentó junto a él. Pasó una mano por su mejilla lastimada y aunque la caricia no aminoró su dolor si hizo que se sintiera mejor.

― No debiste haberle llevado la contra a madre. – comenzó a decir Regulus calmadamente.

― No lo pude evitar. Todo lo que decía eran estupideces, no había nada lógico en su razonamiento y…

― Eso no es cierto. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que los sangre sucia son seres inferiores que no deberían de tener derechos en nuestra sociedad. Que sigan viviendo con y como muggles, ahí nadie los molestará ni los hará menos. No veo porqué tienen que venir a invadir nuestro mundo. – dijo Regulus tratando de convencerlo, intentando que Sirius entrara en razón.

― Hablas igual que ellos – dijo Sirius horrorizado y alejándose inconscientemente. – ¿No te oyes a ti mismo? Hablas de humanos también, de magos. ¿A cuántos nacidos de muggles conoces para tener una opinión así? – terminó recalcando el "nacido de muggles".

Regulus se levantó y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, finalmente volvió a encontrarse con la metálica y chispeante mirada de su hermano, tan parecida a la suya.

― No tengo que conocer a ninguno para saber que son dañinos, ¿es necesario haber sufrido un _Cruciatus_ para saber que el hechizo es realmente maligno? Es lo mismo con los nacidos de muggles. – Respondió Regulus ironizando el término.

― No puedes comparar magos, no, humanos con imperdonables. Deberías saberlo.

― ¡No! ¡Tú deberías saber que lo que dices está mal!, que es algo incongruente hablar así. Es ir en contra de la familia y de las tradiciones familiares.

― ¡No si son tradiciones estúpidas!

― No son estúpidas, llevan decenas de generaciones vigentes, ¿cómo es que tú, un simple niño, podría tener más razón que todos nuestros antepasados? Compréndelo.

― No, tú eres quien tiene que entender que están mal.

― Creí que solo lo habías dicho por el gusto de desafiar a madre, veo que era en serio. Madre hizo bien en golpearte. – Dicho lo anterior, Regulus le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación sin más.

La había olvidado todos estos años y justo ahora recuerda esta conversación con cada detalle, cada movimiento, cada palabra. Probablemente porque fue la primera de muchas pláticas similares, probablemente porque justo en ese momento notó el cambio irreparable que había en su relación. Probablemente porque fue la última vez que había sido sincero con Regulus.

Después de esa conversación no habían vuelto a hablar mucho. Las discusiones con sus padres de pronto se habían vuelto una constante en su vida y no era algo que pudiera cambiar.

Pronto se encontró añorando Hogwarts con igual fuerza que había extrañado su hogar durante el ciclo. Recordaba que en ese entonces había considerado eso algo bastante irónico.

El nuevo año comenzaría pronto y Regulus y él se habían estado evitando. Finalmente, aunque enojado y resentido con él, Regulus lo había buscado poco antes de comenzar el viaje a Hogwarts. Por más que quisiera ocultarlo era evidente que estaba nervioso y tenía miedo, aunque Sirius nunca supo realmente que es lo que Regulus temía.

Evitaron hablar de lealtades y cuestiones de sangre, evitaron cualquier cosa que terminara en una pelea.

Recordaba ese período como el último atisbo de paz entre Regulus y él.

Después, el Sombrero Seleccionador y la inminente pertenencia a Slytherin. Él sabía que eso ocurriría, que era casi seguro que Regulus acabara ahí, igualmente sabía lo que eso significaba. Sin embargo, el que tuviera ese conocimiento no implicaba que aceptara todo lo que eso representaba.

Y ahora, en el presente, frente a la tumba de Regulus se pregunta por enésima vez qué fue lo que sucedió en todos los años en Hogwarts, qué pasó en la vida de su hermano en todos el tiempo de distanciamiento. Porque no sabe nada de ese período, no recuerda otra cosa que las peleas y las mundanas discusiones.

― Me voy a ir.

― ¿Por qué me lo dices? No es cómo si me importara.

― Quería que supieras que me voy de la casa.

Esa frase fue precisamente la que captó la atención de Regulus, aunque intentó negar su significado.

― ¿Y? No es como si fuese diferente al resto de las veces que te escapas con Potter y _siempre_ regresas. Honestamente, me sorprende que de pronto me des cuenta de tus actos cuando nunca lo has hecho.

― No es eso a lo que me refiero y lo sabes. Yo no insulto tu inteligencia, no insultes tú la mía.

― De acuerdo, te entendí. ¿Qué pretendes que haga?, ¿acaso quieres que salte a tus brazos declarando mi amor por ti y que te seguiré aunque eso signifique traicionar a _nuestra_ familia? Cierto, disculpa, olvidé que ya no somos más tu familia.

― No, tú eres y siempre serás mi hermano.

― Claro, por eso hace unos momentos clamabas que estabas orgulloso de poder decir que ya no eras un Black. Sirius, con eso renunciabas a toda la familia Black y yo estoy incluido en esa familia. Desde hoy, ya no somos hermanos, tú mismo lo gritaste.

― ¡No! No me refería a ti.

― Claro.

― Tú no eres como ellos.

― Por supuesto que lo soy, soy un Black, y a diferencia tuya, me siento orgulloso de serlo.

― Pues no veo cuál es tu razón para sentirte orgulloso de una familia que es prejuiciosa y que no puede ver más allá de su nariz.

― Pues esa familia tiene un par de siglos de antigüedad y es una respetada familia de magos de sangre _pura__._

― Jajaja, ¿te das cuenta cómo dices _pura_? Parece que te refirieras a caballos de carreras o a perros con Pedigree.

Regulus se había enfurecido, cómo, cómo podía comparar ese infame a la casa Black con un par de animales. Estaba tan enojado que sus ojos pronto adquirieron el tono de una tormenta y el gris estuvo a punto de desaparecer.

― ¡Eres un idiota!, ¿cómo puedes hacer tal comparación? Definitivamente me alegro que hayas renunciado a ser parte de la familia. Ya no me avergonzaré de ti frente a todos mis amigos, ya no tendré que inventar excusas baratas para justificar tu comportamiento, ni decir que actúas así solo para llevarle la contra a nues… mis padres, que solo estás en una crisis de adolescente.

― Pues nunca pedí que hicieras tal cosa.

Regulus dejó escapar un suspiró que sonaba más a derrota que a cualquier otra cosa.

― Es verdad, no lo hiciste. Pero es algo que cualquier miembro de la familia haría por otro, intentaría justificarlo, intentaría que su culpa pareciese menor a los ojos de los demás, y haría todo eso por lealtad.

Bien, ese había sido un golpe bajo, no esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo, no esperaba que dentro de los principios de un Slytherin estuviera incluida la lealtad, mucho menos dentro de las enseñanzas, prácticamente ya olvidadas en su caso, de un Black.

― Es lo mismo que tú hubieses hecho por mí.

De pronto esa confianza ciega y tan inesperada lo hizo sentirse miserable. Porque no sabía si él hubiera hecho lo mismo que Regulus, porque de un momento a otro sus principios se tambalearon y el hecho de jactarse de ser más leal que un perro se vio opacado y ridiculizado. Se quedó sin palabras y de pronto parecía que la discusión había sido olvidada.

No se dio cuenta del momento en el que Regulus se había acercado, así que el hecho de sentir la calidez de una mano contra su mejilla fue algo desconcertante. Y el momento en el que sintió la boca de Regulus pegada a su oreja susurrando un "no te vayas, quédate" fue estremecedor.

No supo qué hacer, no sabía qué sentir.

Separó lentamente a Regulus de su cuerpo y sus miradas se encontraron. No pudo interpretar la de su hermano, mostraba tantas cosas y era tan confusa. Tampoco supo que quería que él encontrara en la suya. Lo único de lo que estuvo seguro en ese instante fue que el momento parecía haber detenido el tiempo y que ninguno de ellos sería capaz de olvidarlo, jamás.

De un momento a otro sintió los labios de Regulus sobre los propios y pronto se halló correspondiendo al beso. Sin embargo, el beso era diferente a cualquiera que hubieran compartido antes. Transmitía el _no te vayas_ que acaba de escuchar, además de un _no me abandones_, que sabía nuca sería dicho. Sin embargo, a medida que el beso se fue alargando, el tono cambió a uno de despedida.

Finalmente, se separaron. Se observaron un par de segundos, hasta que Regulus no soportó la intensidad con la que Sirius lo miraba y apartó sus ojos de los de su hermano.

― Ven conmigo.

― No.

― Pero…

― No, no traicionaré a la familia. Haré lo que madre espera de mí. Seguiré al Señor Oscuro y lograré que el mundo mágico no esté infestado de sangres sucias.

― No sabes lo que dices. ¿Por qué querrías seguir a un maníaco con ansías de poder solo para eliminar a quienes nada te han hecho?

― No, tú eres quién no sabe lo que dice. Los sangre sucia llegan a nuestra sociedad y solo la contaminan, traen con ellos los tontos prejuicios, opiniones y costumbres de los muggles. Hacen que las tradiciones de los magos desaparezcan, hacen que nuestra sociedad retroceda, que no evolucione, que no mejore lo que debe mejorar.

― No es cierto, ellos traen nuevas ideas. Si fundiéramos conceptos muggles con mágicos nuestra sociedad sería mejor. Tendríamos nuevos artefactos, imagina ver un partido de Quidditch en una caja que te muestra las imágenes a color, imagina oír música proveniente de un pequeño aparato o escribir con un bolígrafo donde la tinta no deje manchones horribles.

― Y tú imagina una sociedad llena de prejuicios hacia la sexualidad, donde las relaciones carnales entre familiares, sobre todo hermanos, estén mal vistas, donde los homosexuales sean discriminados, donde se desperdicie la sabiduría de los viejos y éstos no sean respetados. Donde ya no celebremos el Yule, sino el nacimiento de un niño que es considerado dios, donde estemos obligados a seguir una religión corrupta. ¿Estás dispuesto a cambiar esa tolerancia y libertad por ver un simple partido de Quidditch ? ¡Pues yo no! porque hay cosas más importantes que una tonta pluma que no manche, que ver un partido de Quidditch en una caja o que oír música. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?, ¿por qué no comprendes que hay cosas más importantes por las cuales luchar?

― Estás siendo extremista. Es cierto que hay muggles que tienen ideas extrañas sobre la sexualidad, pero pronto se adaptan a lo que nosotros pensamos. Además, no son solo nuevos artefactos, según Lil… según he oído hay muchos avances en la medicina que podrían servirnos a los magos y otros tantos en cualquier área científica.

― Y tú estás siendo idealista e iluso. Claro, ahora ellos se adaptan a lo que pensamos porque nosotros somos mayoría en un mundo que es nuevo para ellos. Pero lo quieras ver o no, el hecho es que cada uno va influenciando a cada mago de sangre pura con el que tiene contacto y aunque el sangre sucia olvide sus arcaicas ideas siempre habrá un vestigio de ellas. Y entonces, conforme pase el tiempo, su influencia irá creciendo y con ella la cantidad de sangres sucias y mestizos en nuestro mundo, y entre más haya más difícil será eliminar sus detestables prejuicios. Eso es lo que queremos evitar justo ahora, queremos hacer que esta sociedad sea mejor.

― No, lo que ustedes desean es una sociedad inmutable y eso no es posible. Toda sociedad tiene que cambiar. Además, insisto con que no tienes una visión clara. Y aunque fuera cierta, la forma en la que piensas conseguir que los nacidos de muggles no tengan influencia en la sociedad no es correcta.

― No, no deseamos una sociedad inmutable, claro que queremos que cambie, pero que cambie para mejorar, no para empeorar, no para tener prejuicios y actitudes tontas. Por otra parte, ¿tú que sabes del método?, además, según un muggle _el fin justifica los medios_, ¿no es cierto?

― ¿Y por qué tú estarías siguiendo una filosofía muggle?

― Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

― Así que los rumores son ciertos, Voldemort es un mestizo.

― ¡No digas su nombre!

― ¿Por qué? ¡Oh! Ya veo, es un nombre tan feo y ridículo que le disgusta ser llamado así. Pobre hombre, lo comprendo. Eso explica porque se hace llamar Señor Oscuro, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y demás estupideces de ese tipo.

― No sabes lo que dices.

― ¿Y tú sí?

― Al menos más que tú, sí.

― Ya veo, entonces es inútil tratar de convencerte para que vengas conmigo, ¿cierto?

― Entonces es inútil tratar de convencerte para que te quedes conmigo, ¿cierto?

― Sabes que a partir de ahora estaremos en bandos distintos y que probablemente tendremos que enfrentarnos alguna vez, ¿verdad?

― Sí, y cuando eso pase, no dudaré. ¿Lo harás tú?

― No.

Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, él no pudo convencerlo de seguirlo, el otro no pudo convencerlo de quedarse.

En su memoria vivía esa conversación como el más nítido y recurrente recuerdo. En su memoria, siempre estarían las palabras que se dijeron y las sensaciones que Regulus le hizo sentir y el hecho de tener la certeza de ya no contar con ellas nunca más dolió. Dolió más que nada de lo que hubiese sentido con anterioridad.

Sabe que a partir de su huída ambos estuvieron siempre evitándose, huyendo, escondiéndose de ellos mismos. Trataron de ya no verse, de ya no buscar el conocido gris en ojos ajenos, de no encontrarse ni una vez más, ni siquiera en los pasillos de Hogwarts, menos aun en el campo de batalla.

Y, ahora, de vuelta al presente, veía el suelo húmedo y sentía las manos adoloridas de tantos golpes dados al suelo.

Ahora, más que nunca deseaba derrotar a Voldemort. Acabar con los malditos mortífagos y con todos aquellos que provocaron la muerte de su hermano. Deseó acabar incluso consigo mismo por ser un culpable indirecto, aunque culpable al fin.

Sabía que ya había sido suficiente, que si seguía ahí ya no lo podría soportar más. Era ya hora de marcharse, era ya hora de decirle adiós a Regulus.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentarios y sugerencias bienvenidos.


End file.
